Paper, Pencils and Magic
by CHOCOLOVETTE
Summary: She was a perfectionist when it came to art, but what about life? A transfer student that just poofed out of nowhere. She's full of secrets, kindness, cruelty and everything in between, with just a hint of cheekiness. What a perfect puzzle. Or a pain in the neck...T for language! Read and review!
1. Prologue

_The aim of art is to represent not the outward appearance of things, but their inward significance_.

**_-Aristotle_**

* * *

**Prologue  
Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Beautiful Monster**

* * *

**Scratch. Scratch. **

Was the only sound heard throughout the house.

Drawings lay across the room carelessly, either in the form of a finished drawing on the wall, or a crumpled wad of paper on the floor. A bin lay over filled with paper of beautiful drawings of a boy. What she called "trash". The girl sitting on a four-poster bed stops her work.

**Crackle.**

Another piece is thrown across the floor. To a beholder, it was a beautiful picture of a boy with wavy black hair parted to the left, with sharp cheek bones and strong jawline on a hollow face. His lips were the perfect size for his face and eyes of a dark and stormy sky at sea. But to her, it was ugly, a monster. A man with hatred in his eyes hidden by fake kindness. She screamed in a flurry of tears and sobs. Why? The man on the paper was just a remnant of the man that she loved.

He was replaced by a hideous replica of a hardened shell of who she once knew. All because of that day, that one fateful day. She saw his soul get ripped apart. She can remember his screams, his face in pain. She shuddered at the memory and wrapped herself in a tight fetal-position, quietly sobbing. If she could go back to that day she would rush over to him and stop him, but he wouldn't have that. He would most likely kill her for interfering with his plans.

**Crash.**

She heard the front door rip from its hinges as chilling air filled the house. The man whom she barely recognized, but all the while knew, now stood in front of her.

A green light filled the room as she felt her vision fading and her last breath leave her.

But that was who he was, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the beautiful monster.

* * *

_**Hey Fanfiction readers/writers! This is my very first story on this site and it would be awesome if you could review it and tell me how to improve it, it would help me a lot :3**_

_**-CHOCO**_


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Beginnings

**A/N Woot! an actual chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER if I did I wouldn't be in school still :T **

Chapter 1

"You are in my compartment."

The girl curiously looked up from her sketch book to the boy in the doorway. She was surprised at the sight she was met with, and slightly was the boy.

The boy had very sharp features, high cheekbones on a hollow face but it fit him oddly enough. His lips looked soft and his nose fit perfectly with his face, but most of all was his eyes. She felt like she could get lost in them, they had the darkest blue she had ever seen, but they looked gentle enough. It was like the calm after the storm.

While she took notice of his features the boy smirked. His smirk fell when he looked as to what became of his compapartment.

Ink. Everywhere. Multi-colored spots on the table, the seats, even the bloody carpet! He looked to the girl who even had the nerve to sit in his seat. She was still observing him when he looked at her.

He almost didn't see her eyes from the glare of her horn-rimmed glasses as they slipped slightly down her button nose as she tilted her head in curiosity. She was a petite girl, maybe a first year, he thought. Although, she is small, as he looked at her big, brown eyes, he could see them sparkle and flare. Like a small fire. Her face was much like his but smaller and more feminine and less sharp. Her jaw was more of a diamond and her hair was parted to the left while his was opposite, some of the light brown falling into her face.

She adjusted her glasses "I'm sorry, what?" Her head tilted more in comfusion and he watched her eyes crinkle as she smiled and snickerd slightly."I shall repeat myself, you are in my compartment miss..." She cut in. "Meyers." She replied quickly. Suspiciously, he looked at her and continued, "Alright, Miss Meyers, I have informed you that this is my compartment." He said it loudly and clearly as if speaking to a mentally ill person. "Alright mister..." "Riddle" he snapped. "Mister Riddle, Excuse my rudeness but I don't see your name here." She replied in the same manner.

Tom grit his teeth, but smiled anyways. "Miss Meyers, I highly advise you to pack up and leave. For the safety and sanity of both of us" "I highly advise you, Mister Riddle to shove it up your arse." Smiled sweetly. Now he was outright sneering. "Meyers, that is not how a lady speaks, mind you." He saw her blink a few times at him and saw her scribbling away at her sketch book again. He sighed and rubed the bridge of his nose. "Miss Meyers." No reply. "Miss Meyers." He pronounced louder.

He sighed loudly and looked at what became of his compartment. He saw her trunk that you could hardly tell was a soft brown of leather because it was covered with paint smears and splatters. It had a lot of wear too, and tags from Wales to Diagon Alley to Albania. 'Now why would she be traveling at so many places? They look brand new.' He was about to read the last one and the scribbles of names when the train bumped.

A loud curse was heard and turned. He saw fine black ink seep into the seat. He then saw as the ink got back into the bottle as did all the other stains in their rightful containers. She began to put her stuff carelessly into a smaller bag and left her sketchbook open on the table. He peeked inside and saw something very surprising. A picture of himself, we'll that's what he thought. It was a sketch of him looking slightly to the side. An almost photograph.

The book closed itself. "Well I'll see you in school then-" She hurriedly passed by him. He grabbed her elbow painfully. "Wait" She sighed inwards. "What?" "What's your name?" His grip tightened. She winced and cursed loudly. "Mother-! My name is Stephanie!" He was about to ask her another question when the door opened. "Tommy!" She heard a shrill voice come out of the hallway. He groaned inwardly as Stephanie snickered but winced as his grip grew tight again.

She saw a curvaceous lady wearing nothing but a scanty schoolgirl uniform. Then she saw three boys. Two of which were different looking meat bags and the last one a skinny pointed looking boy who looked arrogant but had slight fear in his eyes.

"Hello Tommy!" The lady gushed. Stephanie inwardly barfed. The lady looked disgusted at Stephanie. "Who is she?" Before 'Tommy' could reply she answered. "Stephanie Meyers! Who are you?" " I am Olive Hornby." She replied smuggly.

Stephanie smiled inwardly at a plan."You must be who 'Tommy' was bragging about! You must be a wonderful girlfriend, you've got him smitten!"Olive's eyes sparkled and she jumped on 'Tommy' releasing his grip on her. She almost lost her lunch as she showered him with kisses of gross pink lipstick. She smiled evilly "Well, I'll just leave these two lovers alone." She left the compartment leaving a very angry Tom, a lovesick Olive, and very confused followers.


	3. Chapter 2: Greetings and Hats

**A/N**

** I keep on forgetting these... **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER if I did, I would close off universal studios and be living in the Harry Potter theme park by now :D**

Chapter 2

She swiftly walked down the hall with her small bag and trunk trying not to look back in curiosity. Looking to the sides she notices all the compartments were full, until the last one to the left at the end. She braced herself and opened the door. She was met with bright blue curious eyes. The eyes darted to her as she adjusted her glasses. She had a feeling she could trust him as they met eye contact.

"Hello my name is Beatrix Jera. I'll be in fifth year."

The boy smiled at her. He had willowy dirty blonde hair that went down to just above his shoulders and purple ends. He also had a face of a young child and she could almost mistake him as a girl, but it suited him. She saw as he kept a wand behind his left ear.

"Do you mind me calling you Bea? I'm Edwin Lovegood by the way."

She beamed at him.

"Not at all."

As she put away her trunk and pulled out her sketch book, he started a conversation.

"May I see your sketch book?"

She pondered for a bit.

"Yea sure."

She passes the book to him and sat down as he flipped through. He looked at a few pages, one of a sketch of a boy with messy black hair and a scar on his forehead, another of two exact same looking boys both with mischievous smiles, one of a girl with bushy hair. He saw a picture that he almost mistook as himself but saw that it had longer hair and curious jewelry. He saw a drawing of Tom. He frowned a bit.

He returned the drawing book to her and looked out the window. As soon as she got the book back she immediately started sketching.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

"So what year are you in Edwin?"

"Fifth. You could call me Ed if you like."

They exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

"Where do you come from Bea? I don't think I've seen you before at school."

"I was homeschooled before I came to Hogwarts, but that all ended during the London bombings."

She cleared her throat and lowered her head causing her glasses to fall a bit. All of a sudden Ed reached over the table and adjusted them for her.

"Sooner or later I might have to glue those glasses to your head."

He brushed a stray hair from her face and leaned back to his seat. He smiled as she drew a little unsteadily, blush crawling over her features.

Soon the tension in the room filtered away and they were soon talking about random topics and things like a creature he had "found" called a wrakspurt that crawls into a person and messes up their brain. All of this was fascinating to Bea that shared laughs when appropriate and shared stories of her own.

They changed into their robes and got off the train and exchanged goodbyes for now. Ed headed towards the horseless carriages and she successfully avoided meeting with Tom but she could feel his gaze on her as she walked to the boats. They were led by the Hogwarts transfiguration teacher Professor Dumbledore whom she was going with after the first years were led into the hall.

Her breath hitched into her throat as her eyes met with the sight and smiled a bit. 'Professor Dumbledore leading first years into the great hall...' She walked up to him.

"Hello Proffessor, I'm Beatrix Jera, and I'm a new transfer student."

She handed him a letter in her pocket explaining exact things like where she came from, who she was and why she was here. He read the letter his eyes twinkling with curiosity. When he finished he finally started to talk.

"Well miss Jera, looks like you need to get sorted."

"Good, where?"

"In the great hall of course."

Aw crap.

* * *

"Y-you mean-"

She looked over the sea of first years and into the great hall. Somewhere along she saw Riddle seated between the two meat bags of bodyguards and facing three other fifth years hardly talking. She peeked and saw Ed talking with a girl. Blush crept overhear cheeks and she adjusted her glasses as she looked down sadly.

The door behind her closed.

Aw bullocks. Dumbledore!

She heard a voice boom from the great hall and silence the chattering.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry first years! "

'Headmaster Dippet' she was still at the entrance so she could only hear the voices.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

She clapped when the song was over as did the rest and the sorting began. For the next long minutes she stood begin the walls that held the door not showing herself to anyone. Finally when the last student (Liam Zabini was sorted into slytherin) she heard Dumbledor announce a new message.

"Now, before we all tuck in, there's one more announcement."

She heard the hall groan in frustration.

"She is a transfer student into the fifth year from London. So make her feel welcome. Jera, Beatrix!"

She timidly peeked out from behind the wall, took a deep breath, and walked towards the stool, avoiding students' stares. Quickly, she situated herself on the stool where the hat was and looked over the tables. One in read and gold, one in yellow and black, one in blue and bronze and one in green and silver. At the green table she saw Riddle's face in a stoney expression. Then there was darkness.

She jumped at the voice.

" Hmm, yes quite clever but you have a mouth on you. Only to defend your friends and family. Yes, very creative, but so many secrets..."

"Uhh, mister hat, I would like if you don't look at those..."

"Ooo you're here for a reason! I see. You'll do nothing to stop at it, it would make sense, I think to put you in... SL-"

"N-no! Can I be in ravenclaw?"

"Why? You would do so well in slytherin."

"Just because..." Her face grew red at her thoughts.

"Are you sure?"

**A/N**

**Lol le evil cliff hanger! :D if you're wondering what Bea looks like she looks like a mix of Envy Adams from Scott Pilgrim vs. The World and Judy from The Fred Movies (weird, but it's just because of the British accent). Ed looks like Jaime Campbell Bower in Sweeney Todd :3 what house shall she be in? Leave your opinions in the reviews please!**

**-CHOCO**


	4. Chapter 3: Friends, Enemies, and Spiders

Chapter 3

"But-"

"No buts, this is your destiny. You have been chosen for this. I am sorry Miss Jera but I have to do this-

"SLYTHERIN!"

She squinted a bit, eyes adjusting to the light. There was soft mannerly clapping from the hall as she took her seat at the end of the table. She picked at the food that proofed in front of her, pushing her peas to the gravy mash-potato pool. She looked longingly at the ravenclaw table until she was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Hi there!"

She quickly turned to the side to a black haired girl.

"I'm Callidora Longbottom. But you can call me Callia."

She had a slightly chubby face with kind, gleaming onyx orbs for eyes. Bea grinned.

"Hello, as you already know I'm Beatrix Jera."

Callia tilted her head.

"I haven't heard the name Jera though. Are you a half-blood or a muggleborn?"

"Of course you would talk to a mudblood Callia." A stern voice interrupted.

"Aww Sod off Ella. The grumpy one's name is Cedrella Black. But I call her Ella."

"Um, Miss Black, I would prefer if you didn't make assumptions." Bea chimed.

"What do I have to make assumptions for mud-"

"Please be quiet. I am a half-blood, not muggleborn on the contrary."

"That doesn't make any difference what-so-ever. You still don't belong in this house."

"Why?"

Cedrella was startled for a moment expecting an insult.

"Because you aren't a pure-"

"Who cares? Blood status! I've heard better insults before. How about an insult with adjectives, you snobbish git?"

Cedrella looked at her, dumbfounded, while Beatrix just smiled at her. That shut her up for the rest of the dinner.

They were lead by none other than Tom Riddle to the slytherin common rooms in the dungeon. She could barely remember the twists and turns when they reached their destination.

"Remember the password is pureblood." Bea sighed.

When the portrait swung open, it was as she imagined it, cold, damp, and creepy. Most likely because it gave it a mysterious green glow from being under water.

"Boys to the left, girls to the right. The girl's dormitory stairs will turn into a slide so don't even try boys."

A collection of groans were heard.

"What about the boy's dormitories?"

Tom looked exasperated. Same questions every single year.

"Professors doubt that a girl would go into the boys dormitories."

Bea smirked at the idea.

She reached her room and saw her trunk at the end of one bed. "Good." She thought. She was ready to drop dead. But before she could even lift up the sheets, she heard someone clear their throat.

"Hem hem."

"What?" She said tiredly.

"That's my bed Miss Jera"

"We'll I'm sorry to say but my trunk is here and I don't see anyone's bloody name on it. So if you excuse me, I need rest for tomorrow." She turned to see a very annoyed Olive Hornby. She watched exasperated as Olive gasped at her language but regained her composure.

"I don't care. It's my bed."

'Merlin slytherins were possessive' she thought.

"Alright I'll move my trunk then... But I hope you don't mind the spiders crawling into your gob."

She moved it to the empty bed next to it.

"Uhh what spiders?" Olive said worriedly.

"Oh nothing big, just small ones. They'll crawl up your nose and all but at least it's not a big tarantula... But now that I mention it there may be some under your bed..."

"I-I don't believe you there aren't any spiders h-" She was cut by a scream.

"Sp-Sp-SPIDERS!"

Havoc was in the fifth year girl's dorm as an army of different sized spiders scurried out from Olive's bed. As many girls did so much as to get out of the spider infested room Bea just laughed. She laughed and laughed until every girl was gone.

She picked up her wand and made all the spiders disappear and laid down on her new bed. She set her glasses on the bedside table and pulled the sheets over her cold body. She was so close to slumber when the door burst open.

* * *

Tom was in his chair thinking like usual. Not a sound was heard except the crackling fire. Until a scream erupted towards the girls dormitories. He sighed. He had a feeling a certain Stephanie Meyers or in other words Beatrix Jera had something to do with this. He clenched his fists in anger. She lied to him.

'But why?' He was lingering on the thought when something or _someone _knocked out all the wind out of him. He was unpleasantly met with the foolish girl Olive Hornby's face.

"T-TOM! SP-SPIDERS! EVIL BEA-"

"Will you please stop yelling in my ear?" He interrupted.

Taken aback by his words she stood off him and explained what happened. Tom sighed. He walked up the girl dormitory stairs with all the girls following him. He smirked. He was prefect after all.

He opened he door and he was met with an unexpected sight. Beatrix Jera sleeping. 'Peculiar sight' he mused. 'When all the other girls fled in fear. No, sheer terror.'

He slightly smiled at the sleeping form. She looked so peaceful asleep. Her lips slightly curved to a smile as he watched as the sheets rose and fell.

"BEATRIX JERA!" Olive's loud obnoxious voice interrupted his musing. He watched slightly amused as she stirred slightly and put a pillow over her head.

"Scream bloody murder would you while you're at it." Her voice muffled out.

"Tom aren't you going to do anything? She's in my bed!"

" I'm not even in your bed! Now sod off and go to sleep!"

Tom smirked at her. "Language, miss Jera"

She lifted the pillow off her head and sat up. She took a few deep breaths and turned to glare at them. Now almost all of the slytherins we're in the dorm from the screaming. She looked at the clock as it read 11:30.

"Can we talk about this later? Please? I only have about 8 hours to sleep and I will start ripping people apart if I'm grumpy in the morning. Now please," she settled her head on the pillows, "GO TO BED!"

"Fine. But this isn't over Jera" Olive hissed.

"Wouldn't dream of it Hornby." She called sarcastically. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as people dispersed into their own land of dreams.

**A/N**

**Yays done with another chappie! So read and review! Is it to short? If it is I'll update tomorrow or maybe later but you need to review!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Lovegood and Riddle

Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is fanfiction.**

_"Go in the closet honey." The kind feminine voice urged her behind the coats and threw in a silver diadem. "Hold onto it okay? Don't let go even for a moment." Then it was pitch black except for the sliver of light underneath the door._

_Heavy and rushed footsteps proceeded to go up the stairs. She could hear more voices arguing and caught little bits and pieces._

_"Where is she! Speak!" She slightly whimpered as she heard "Crucio!" Two agonizing screams. One of the woman before and a man. This went on for a while until the man started talking in a hoarse voice."You will never find her."_

_Then a new voice interrupted. A cold, chilling voice that scarred her for her entire life._

_"Any last words? Do you want to beg for mercy to save your life? All you need to do is tell me. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a waste." The voice said simply._

_"We will never bow down to you and you will get what you deserve." The woman declared. Then it happened._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A piercing green light flooded from under the door as she heard a loud thump. She could feel tears well into her eyes as the cruel voice repeated the words and then another thump._

_As the tears rolled down her face the diadem starts to glow. So bright that it hurt to look. She heard as the shrill voice yell in anger then she felt a pull from her navel, and all was white._

* * *

"BEA!" Callia's voice rang in her ear as she was shook awake from her dream.

"Are you alright?" She looked at the clock. 7:00am

"I-I'm fine. Just a nightmare." She didn't realize she was crying until Callia have her a tissue. She put on her glasses.

"The girls left you here for breakfast and I got worried when you started whimpering and shaking. And when I came back to check on you, I woke you up when you started breathing oddly."

'Now she decides to wake me up?' She thought.

"Thank you Callia. And sorry for accidentally scaring you with the spiders. That wasn't meant for you." She rubbed the back of her neck worriedly like she usually does.

She waved it off as if it was nothing. "It's understandable, Olive can be a bint(1)."

Bea looked at her oddly and a look of realization crossed her face.

"Yea she is!" She agreed awkwardly.

Considering her look, Callia shrugged it off and gave Bea her time table.

"Care of magical creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense against the dark arts, Charms, History of magic, Potions, Divination, and Astronomy."

"Good, we have History of magic or as I like to call it sleeping classes, potions, and divination together.

She got off the bed, grabbed her robes, changed, and went downstairs for a bit of breakfast.

* * *

Tom approached professor Slughorn that morning. He had a burning curiosity about who Beatrix Jera is and this plan was sure to help him find out. Aside from that, after extensive research over his roots from last year he discovered something wonderful. Something so good to hear.

He was Salazar Slytherin's descendant. The Heir of Slytherin. It took him a very long time, but after extensive hours in the library and many dreary conversations, he found the book. Orion Black was sure to be rewarded.

'In due time.' He thought. He smirked. 'Due time will be sure to come'

He had looked through the book probably hundreds of times and never saw the name Jera. He also never found the other founder's descendants or anything about them.

"Excuse me, Proffesor Slughorn, but may I speak to you about something?"

"Ask away my boy!" Horace Slughorn was a fool. But he was a fool with knowledge very important to him. He also had power that will help him, even in the littlest ways.

"It's about the new student, Beatrix Jera."

"Yes, she is quite pretty."

" Sir about the classes, as she is new, it would be efficient for me to help her around. So, what I'm saying is, it would be wise to have the new student and the top student have the same classes.

He beamed at Tom.

"Oh good Tom! That's what I like to hear! Helping other students. Of course! And I expect that she'll have grades as good as yours I hope!"

He smiled at him.

"Thank you professor. And another thing, I couldn't think of someone else to go to. The other professors well, they're not like you. They might... misunderstand."

"Go on."

"I was reading a book from the restricted section and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. It's called as I understand it, a horcrux."

* * *

They walked through those old oak doors, taking in the scent of breakfast. Beatrix yawned and wiped her eyes. She scanned the tables and saw a familiar face smiling and waving to her.

"I'll meet you at potions okay?"

Callia looked at her oddly but shrugged it off.

"Alright, see you then."

They separated ways, Callia to the slytherin table and Bea to the ravenclaw table. She walked over to that blonde head and smiled.

"Hello Ed!"

The ravenclaws looked at her skeptically.

"Hello Bea. How are you this wonderful morning?"

Thunder and lightning echoed throughout the hall. 'Well it is fall.' The student next to Edwin made some room.

"As you were saying? I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

She leaned in front of his face looking at the novel he was reading.

"Oooo the Brother's Grim. Not a bad choice. My favorite is Rapunzel or Cinderella. Mostly Cinderella because of the gore but it's my opinion."

"I haven't read all of them but so far My favorite is Sleeping Beauty. All she does is sleep."

She smiled at him. She gathered a deep red apple and sniffed it. Edwin looked at her oddly.

"Well I don't want to end up like Snow White! Love potion to poison could be in this apple."

She observed it for a bit and took a large bite out of the apple. Its juicy, sweet flavor taking over her mouth.

"Looks like nothing bad has happened yet so its safe to say the apple is okay. Delicious too."

She took out her time table and compared it to his.

"We have... DADA and astronomy."

He smiled mischievously at her and moved his face closer to hers.

"Late night, looking at stars, sounds like a date." He whispered next to her ear. She blushed and fixed her glasses.

"Buuuut with school work. So see you at DADA!"

She ran out of the hall taking another large bite unaware that Tom Riddle witnessed the whole scene. He wasn't too happy about that.

**A/N**

**Well that was long! XDD p.s is Edwin too ooc to be a Lovegood you think? And what's going to happen with Tom's plans? Find out next chapter!**

**Bint: another word for female dog :D  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Wasps and Corpses

** A/N Sorry for the late update! I was thinking about a new schedule. Wednesday and Saturday? Leave your opinion in the review box.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Wasps and Corpses

She walked the halls endlessly, unaware someone was following her. 'That was weird.' She thought as she reviewed this morning.

'Ah well, a Lovegood will, was, and always be odd' As she was finishing her apple, leaving the core, she put it in her bag to throw away later. She almost took out her notebook when a feeling came over her.

She stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway. A piercing feeling getting into her head trying to break her walls. When she couldn't defend any longer, she turned around, and she nearly had a heart attack.

"H-hello Tom." She stuttered out. At least the stabbing stopped. She blushed as she fumbled on her words fixing her glasses. She felt as if she was caught red handed for doing something, but she didn't know why.

'Most likely because of the nightmare. Bringing back old fears.'

"Hello Miss Jera. I trust that you had a fine morning."

He slowly moved closer to her, almost breaking his façade into laughter as she moved backwards in fear. Composing herself again, she constructed her words carefully.

"I had an absolutely fabulous morning Tommy!" She gushed imitating Olive Hornby. His anger ignited a bit in his stomach but he controlled it knowing he has the upper hand.

He played the game of faces well.

"Do you need help getting to class miss Jera?" He said, ignoring her comment.

She scoffed. Confidence growing at every word she knows he's straining to hold back.

"No Riddle, I'm perfectly capable of going my-"

"Class starts in 10 minutes."

An explosion went off in her head.'There goes my self confidence, dignity and pride!' She froze.

"You wouldn't mind telling me where it is?"

"No."

"May you tell me?"

"No."

"May you tell me please?"

"No."

She sighed. Of course. He is a slytherin, AND Tom bloody Riddle.

"Can you tell me?"

"Yes."

Sigh."Name your price."

As soon as those words flew out her mouth she covered it with both hands. He grinned evilly. That arse! He knew she was gonna say that. But she couldn't have worded it any worse. Thunder sounded.

"Well if you say it like that, you have to sit next to me in all of the classes we have together." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay. We probably only have a few classes together anyways. Now where is Care of Magical Creatures."

He smiled and started leading 'll save his surprise for later during said classes.

While on most occasions they cancel classes that are usually outside while it rains, it was the first day of school. So they had Care of Magical Creature class and Herbolgy indoors in one of the spare classroom that Hogwarts has an excess of. As it is customary, the teachers talked about the O. and what will be on them. They had a quick review of last year and started the class.

"Now usually you'd learn about this creature in Defense Against the dark arts, this is a magical creature and on the test. It is the boggart."

Bea shifted a bit next to Tom. She prayed that they wouldn't have to face one.

"I am feeling generous on the first day of school, so if the whole class faces their boggart"

'Aw shite'

"And does the reversal charm while answering a few questions here and there, the class will have no homework. The catch is the whole class must do it successfully. No fainting or going to the hospital wing."

The class was excited but tense at the same time.

"And remember- Riddikulus!"

"RIDDIKULUS!" The class shouted back.

"Good!"

The professor started some music on some muggle contraption called a record player.

'Glenn Miller 'In the Mood', of course.' Bea thought.

As the trumpet started, the door opened. A hufflepuff went first. The boggart turned into a gigantic wasp, that was coming closer and closer to the boy.

"R-RIDDIKULUS!" The wasp had a cork on its stinger, chasing and waving it around. Laughs erupted in the crowd.

"What repels a boggart?"

"L-laughter" The hufflepuff answered shakily.

Next was a slytherin boy named Orion Black, one of Tom's many cronies.

The boggart shifted into a rotting cadaver of a woman, clothed in an old fashioned outfit opening and closing its jaw. It was slowly approaching him. His eyes popped out of his skull and it was quite amusing to see.

"RIDDIKULUS!" He screeched.

The corpse's torso fell off it's legs and started to chase after them. Laughter sounded from the crowd at the spectacle.

A bunch of other students went after that, a troll, a giant spider, and other fearsome creatures.

Next was Tom. Bea looked with interest at what the almighty Tom Riddle's biggest fear would be, but she already knew.

A large cloaked figure held in its hands, a scythe on its right and Tom's body on the left, eyes opened and pale. Tom was good at concealing emotions but fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Riddikulus." He calmly said. The cloak turned into a dress and the scythe turned into a parasol. The wearer, a skeleton, had makeup and fake eyelashes. Tom's body turned into a teddy bear and started to skip tension returned and people laughed uneasily. Murmers broke throughout the class but silenced from the professor.

It was finally Bea's turn. She calmly stepped forward as Tom did and fixed her glasses securely. This needed great concentration.

The boggart turned into a figure almost like the last one. It didn't have a scythe, but a wand. It's cloak billowed behind it as it steadily flew towards her. It had deathly pale skin and ruby red eyes, with no traces of humanity in them. As it pointed its wand at her, and about to say the killing curse she was ready.

"RIDDIKULUS!" She shouted.

The head started inflating bigger and bigger until it toppled over and tried to get up holding its head. The head deflated like a balloon and flew and zoomed back into the closet and closed the door. Murmurs broke throughout the class.

"What was that?" "Was that the same thing?" "It couldn't be, it had a wand, not a scythe."

Tom was sure to ask about it later.

The bell rang.

"Ahem. No homework! You may be dismissed!"

The professor announced over the crowd of leaving students.

Like the many rushing students, Bea rushed as well, ignoring Tom's yells and pulling her arm away from his grip. She knew she would regret that but she had other things to worry about.


	7. Chapter 6: Don't leave

**Chapter 6: Classes and Clashes**

**A/N**

**Its CHOCO here :D I'm planning on updating every Wednesday and possibly Saturday? And I added the second half to the last chapter And its SUPER IMPORTANT! Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier! Anyways, ALLONS-Y!**

As she continued on, she got directions and gained a new friend named Hagrid. He was a large fellow but she knew why. It turns out they had the same class together and arrived at the same time.

She turned away from their conversation and turned to the classroom. The professor wasn't there yet but as she scanned the classroom her eyes were ready to pop out of her sockets. And who does she see? Tom Riddle. Next to an empty seat. Her heart was beating so loud she hoped nobody could here it.

He turned around to look at her. On the outside he was calm, but on the inside he was furious. How dare she ignore him! The heir of slytherin? The one power to wipe off every mudblood out of Hogwarts? He inquired a finger towards her in a beckoning motion.

The feeling from the hallway washed over her again. Thoughts race through her mind. 'Do I sit somewhere else? Do I follow him?' Then a critical question was tossed into the mix. 'What do I want to do?'

She made her decision. Her breathing quickened as she passed by him and into the front row. She settled down near a student. Another gryffindor. She made another friend during the class. Aristodemos. Or Aries as she called him. He a Weasley, so they became friends in a sinch.

Her head started to hurt again. It was dull at first, but now it was a throbbing pain. It was until she couldn't hold onto any longer, everything went black.

To say he was angry was an understatement. Infuriated. Nobody says no to him, especially a silly little half-blood. He glared at the back of her head, squeezing his fist so much that it left marks. He saw that she was rubbing her head and sneered as she fell to the ground. He still couldn't get past her walls. He watched as the boy that was sitting next to her bend over her body and check her pulses. Then that oaf half giant picked her up and hurried to the hospital wing with the Weasel. His hands clenched so hard that it broke skin and blood started seeping through his fingernails.

'They have no right to touch her. Not when I'm not finished.'

After a few minutes class was dismissed. He picked up her glasses, copied down the notes and the assignment onto a sheet of paper, and put it in her book bag. He left the class and proceeded to the hospital wing.

The half giant and Weasel were leaving as he was entering. He walked to her sleeping form. He set her book bags at the foot of the bed. He stood there and watched, her fragile body moving up an down with each breath.

He walked to the head of the bed and studied her face. She looked beautiful without her glasses. She was pale with blood red lips. Long eyelashes with not a trace of mascara. Tom carefully moved a hand towards her cheek and softly stroked it. He smirked as she sighed in pleasure, and leaned toward it. His smirk fell and anger rushed through his veins once more as her soft voice broke the silence.

"Don't leave me. Please, I love you! Take me with you."

Tears were rolling down her face, getting one on his finger. He looked at it with disgust. 'Sadness. A sign of weakness.' As he was drawing his hand away from her face he was suddenly stopped. Something was holding his arm. He looked back and was surprised at the sight. Bea was holding onto his hand and crying hysterically but her eyes were still closed.

"Don't go." Tom looked disbelieving at her and quickly pulled away, leaving her to sob quietly. He stood there for a few minutes never taking his eyes off of her until the healer rushed him out. He needed to go to class anyways.

**A/N**

**Again SO SO SO SORRY for the very late and short update! What do you think? Who was she dreaming about? Tell me in the reviews what you think please!**


	8. Chapter 7: This Is Gonna Be A Long Year

**A/N SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I have a terrible case of Writer's Block! And maybe after this one as well**

Chapter 7

When Bea woke up it was already dark. She looked at her bedside table and was shocked to see a neat pile of paper and a note.

'This pile includes all of the notes and your assignments due tomorrow. We are potion partners.

-T.M.R'

She looked apprehensively at the pile and shrugged her shoulders. 'Might as well start now.'

With the notes, Bea was able to finish the assignments a cinch. She was even able to get a head start on a couple of essays. As she was completing her last sentence, her stomach grumbled. She looked around and made sure no one was there. She gathered her homework and bag, making sure everything was in it, then proceeded to slowly move out of her cot.

She walked to the large oak doors and gently pushed, cringing when it squeaked. She marveled at how quiet Hogwarts is at night. Aside from a few snores of paintings, not a single sound was heard. The whole building was bathed in pale light of the moon. She silently walked over to a window and peeked outside. The moon wasn't showing signs of setting and she hurried along the halls toward the common room. She might maybe, just maybe, make it to astronomy class.

When she approached the dungeons, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. The cold and creepy atmosphere was magnified at night with the stark darkness. While she was walking down the hall, a light was slowly coming towards her.

Her eyes grew wide with fear, and she fumbled for her wand. She finally squeezed the handle and silently casted a disillusionment charm. She held her breath as the prefect walked by her, carefully observing the area and soon walked away. She quickly walked over to the painting of Salazar Slytherin. She cleared her throat a few times but nothing happened. She began to talk in a small and soft voice.

"Excuse me..."

The tapestry opened its eyes groggily and she cringed as it's eyes grew wider in disbelief.

"What? A student of mine after hours?!" It bellowed.

"Shhh!" The paintings snapped at it.

Lights were approaching her and she quickly said the password and ran inside. She quietly entered her dorm and grabbed her telescope and moon chart undetected from her snoring classmates. She peeked outside and sighed in relief. Before she made her way to the astronomy tower, she grabbed a quick bite from the kitchens.

Bea finally reached the tower not a moment too soon. She finished her sandwich and drank the cup of water she was given. The class was just starting.

"Oh! Miss Jera what a pleasant surprise. Are you feeling well?"

She squirmed slightly under the gaze of everyone especially Tom and Ed.

"Y-yes."

The teacher looked awkwardly at her and gestured towards empty seat in the middle of Tom and Ed. 'How convenient' she thought.

"Hey Bea! What happened? I heard you fainted in class." Ed whispered while the teacher was explaining the O.W.L.'s.

"Well, it was nothing really. Probably just a lack of sleep and being here that's all." She said while writing down key parts to study for the test.

Tom smirked at her lie. And did the same as Bea.

"Now we will go into partners to help each other."

The only pairs she payed attention to were: Ed, and one of the slytherin meat bags Goyle. Bea, one of Tom's followers Malfoy. Lastly Tom, and a ravenclaw girl Myrtle.

Bea's heart dropped. How would Tom, of all people get Myrtle? She saw the ravenclaw girl blush from across the room. Tom looked at her with fake affection and walked to the empty seat next to her. She and Ed shared a sad glance before he walked over to Goyle.

The whole class was a drag, having to teach Malfoy. He basically knew nothing about the class.

"Then why did you decide to take it?!" She said exasperated.

"It doesn't matter. Just help me!"

When class was dismissed she took her time, finishing her chart as the class emptied out. Tom left the classroom but stayed outside the entrance, eavesdropping on Bea's conversation with Ed. She was the first to speak up.

"So how was Goyle?" She asked Ed with a smile in her voice. She was done with her chart and putting her things away.

"He's the same as he looks, all brawn, no brains."

She laughed.

"Same with Malfoy. Less brawn though."

She sat down staring at the stars. Ed sat next to her.

"This is going to be a long year." He sighed.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Couldn't agree more."


	9. Chapter 8: Bowtruckles

**A/N I'M BAAAAAAAACK! SPRING BREAK HAS ARRIVED, AND YOU BEST EXPECT MORE UPDATES! :D  
**

Chapter 8

Bea groaned as Calia shook her awake. She had the weirdest dream last night and it involved a certain Riddle.

"Wow Tom." She looked around in wonder. She's seen this place before, but Tom Marvolo Riddle, the heartless dark lord lead her down here. The problem is he didn't force her.

"Wonderful isn't it?" He smiled at her face in astonishment. Her eyes glowed just a tad brighter. Her lovely odd smile etched onto her face.

"Wonderful? This is fantastic! The sheer size of the chamber under Hogwarts?! The attention to detail is just..."

"Magical?" He smiled at her, moving closer. She grinned at him, and leaned into his space, inching ever so slightly, till their foreheads touched.

"Just like magic." She whispered. Their lips met in an explosive burst of hot meeting cold. The touch sent tingles through her body. She couldn't get enough of Tom. The kiss got deeper, their bodies closer.

The tingling turned into numbness. Slowly but surely she couldn't move any longer. Her eyes widened at the current situation and Tom dropped her onto the floor with a thump. He spit and rubbed his mouth, as if to clean it.

He looked at her evilly, an unnatural grin breaking onto his face until he started laughing. Silently at first, but then intensified, until it echoed through the chamber.

"You filthy mud blood! You honestly think I would fall for the likes of you?" She heard slithering, but payed no attention. Tears welled into her eyes, as she struggled to find her voice.

It got worse when somebody joined Tom. She knew that scanty skirt anywhere. Olive Hornby. She smirked at her and proceeded to kiss Tom, their lips seemed molded perfectly together.

She was freely crying now, but it ended as the slithering moved nearer, her vision finally faded.

"BEA!" Her name being shouted was what greeted her this morning, her body jolted awake at the voice. When she realized it was her friend.

" I'm awake Callia!" She mumbled in her pillow. She wiped her face to find fresh tears. Callie was looking at her friend with concern.

"Is it those nightmares again?" Callia inquired. Callia and Bea became close friends over the weeks that passed. They hung out everyday. Eating meals together, going to what classes they had together, and everything else they could possibly do. Callia was her only friend after all. Bea looked at her distressed best friend with an exhausted face but smiling sadly. She held her friend's hand reassuringly.

"I'm fine Callia, really." She said securely.

She fumbled for her glasses sleepily and begrudgingly she got up and prepared herself for the day.

* * *

Her day went by and Bea got the epiphany she needed. She went to care of magical creatures in the forest. The weather was turning cold and she wore a silver and green scarf that covered half her face. She was all bundled up, and it was a site to see. It was the beginning of December, so most of the students had similar gear.

"Now! Since it's a new month, time for new partners!" Kettleburn announced.

Bea bolted to Tom's side, much to Tom's anger, and curiosity.

"Ms. Jera what are you doing?" He seethed.

She didn't answer, she just smiled at him and puther attention back to the class.

Word had reached him that she was a mudblood. He grew angry at the words but paid no attention to the news. It wasn't new. But something drew him to her.

He did not know why.

Was it her annoying personality? Certainly not.

Was it the way her eyes sparked when she talked to that damned ravenclaw? Not on Salazar Slytherin's grave.

No, none of those. Perhaps the way she always seemed to know more than he did. So it surprised him to some extent that she wanted to be partners with him, but why? That question racked his brain until he was awaken from his thoughts.

"This month we'll be studying, these devilish creatures called bowtruckles!" He brought out a cage, filled with stick like insects, and their own personal cages for the creatures. They eventually got theirs and followed the professor's instructions.

"You will be observing these creatures for a week. At the end of said week, I expect a 3 foot long essay."  
The professor was tuned out after that.

"Look Tom! It's gonna do something."

Tom looked up and glared at Bea, that if looks could kill, she'd be lying dead on the ground.

"I never said we were on first name basis, Ms. Jera." He scolded.

"Well sorry _Riddle_, I happen to like the name Tom." She teased.

He sighed in anger, and was about to shoot back with an smart comeback but instead, closed his eyes and sighed as the bowtruckle hit his face with a piece of small bark.

Bea snickered at the action and wrote down her observation on her parchment. She was about to tease Tom when the bowtuckle hit her cheek with a piece of bark.

"Oy!"

She glared at the bowtruckle and put it in it's cage.

It proceeded to aim small bits of wood instead, much more painful than the larger counterparts.

Bea groaned and aimed her wand at the fiend. But Tom was much faster.

"_Confundo!_" She glared at him.

"I'll take him first." She replied knowingly.

"I never said you have to Miss Jera." He replied smugly.

"It was implied." She exasperated.

Tom was about to reply but the professor cut in instead.

"You are all dismissed, but remember, 3 feet!" She walked out the classroom, hopefully away from Tom.


	10. Chapter 9: Talking Paintings

A/N I am so sorry. Thank you all for following/reviewing the story :)

-sits in corner-

Bea spent Herbology next to Riddle's side... so was Transfiguration... and DADA, with no such luck about learning about Riddle, the same with Tom about Bea. The most that they learned about each other is that their incredibly hard to read, and equally annoying. During the classes though, Her friends were looking at the 2 oddly, especially Edwin. Then it was break when she bolted out the door.

'Aww, no goodbye parting Jera?' Tom thought jokingly. They continued their banter throughout the classes, and they both were genuinely annoying each other, but got entertainment out of each others annoyance. Oddly enough, Tom more out of the two.

Ed approached Tom, anger and confusion in his mind. 'Why him? Why is she suddenly hanging out with him now? She hates him, she told me herself.' With Bea spending more time with Tom, that meant less time with Edwin, Callia and the rest of her friends.

"What the hell are you doing to her Riddle?" Edwin confronted.

Tom looked to Edwin and laughed.

"I'm not doing anything Lovegood! Why would you think that?"

Ed tightened his fists in anger.

"Why is she hanging around you?"

Tom laughed some more.

"I'm not doing anything. It's Jera that's doing all the 'hanging' around. Why Lovegood? Have a crush?"

Ed's face grew red.

Bea ran all the way to a corridor, where she paced in front of the painting that she knew all too well. It's the image that has been with her ever since her first year of Hogwarts.

'I need a room where no one can hear me... and some food.' she added.

A double oak door appeared and she quickly went through it. What she saw was a plain room with a bed, and a paper covered desk. She got her sketchbook. She opened it up and the room erupted in chatter of familiar voices.

"Guys!" The sketches looked at her.

"Thank you. I need to speak to Dumbledore."

The book flipped its pages onto a picture of a greying man, with joyful painted eyes.

"Yes Miss Higgins?" The painting replied.

"This isn't working!" She paced the room. Whatever conversation she tried to strike up with riddle, he didn't open up to anything!

"I am afraid to say that he isn't just going to open up to you. This process takes time Miss Higgins."

"She shouldn't even be wasting time with him! We can find them by ourselves!" Harry's voice said.

"Mr. Potter She cannot come back until she has found where they are." Dumbledore replied.

Bea sighed.


End file.
